


Shaggy Dog #3: The Trids

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-04
Updated: 2000-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A shaggy dog  is a story with a, often painful, pun at the end.  This one deals with sports and religion.





	Shaggy Dog #3: The Trids

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: Shaggy Dog #3: the Trids
    Author: Marian 
    Category: Humor/parody
    Ratings/warnings: G.  If you hate puns, do not read this story.
    Pairings: none
    Spoilers: none
    Disclaimers: The Due South Characters Belong to Alliance.
    Teaser: A Shaggy Dog story is a long or short story ending with a, usually
    painful, pun or joke.  This one involves sports and religion Archive:
    Please archive.
    
    Ray Kowolski had invited his friend Benton Fraser, RCMP, over to his
    apartment to watch game 3 of the World Series. After the game was over
    Fraser commented: "Ray, is there some social or historical relevance
    to some of the gestures used by the members of a baseball team?"
    "Like what gestures, Fraze"
    "Well, I realize that there are signals and a sign language that elude
    me, despite the fact that I am capable of reading American Sign Language.
    No, the gestures are more of the type that include spitting, crotch grabbing...
    well you get my meaning."
    "Ah, c'mon Fraser don't you Canadians have any manly-man type stuff that
    guys do? These are things guys do to show the world that they are well,
    guys.  And guys spit, fart, scratch, grab themselves to show they are
    doing a manly game without worrying what chicks will think."
    "Oh, I see.  It is a gender specific exercise that helps establish a
    common bond, a camaraderie.  Hhmmmmmm."
    "Awright, what's with the Hmmm.  That always freaks me out>"
    "Oh, no, Ray I was just reminiscing about the curling team I was on back
    when I was in Tuktoyuktuk."
    "Curling ain't no sport."
    "Quite the contrary Ray and, not unlike your sporting traditions, our
    team had it's male bonding rituals.. which reminds me of a funny story."
    "Is this story going to take 2 hours?"
    "No."
    
    Resigned, Ray knew he had better let Fraser finish this story or it will
    keep cropping up during the course of the next million years.
    "So what's this story?"
    "Well, our team, the Tuktoyuktuk Trids, or Trids for short, had a manly
    tradition of lining up. The captain was at the back of the line and he
    would proceed to kick the backside of the man in front of him.  He, in
    turn kicked the backside of the man in front of him and so on until the
    man at the front of the line got kicked.  by tradition our local minister,
    would kick the captain. In effect blessing our endeavors.  Now, mind
    you, the minister did not get kicked as he was not actually a member
    of the Trid team."
    "Does this story get funny anytime soon."
    "Ray, the humor derives from a cultural misunderstanding.  You see our
    minister, in an effort to promote interfaith relations invited a visiting
    rabbi to participate in this ritual. The rabbi misunderstood what was
    to happen and he got to the front of the line, which by coincidence was
    in front of me.  The kicking started, got to me whereupon I saw him bend
    slightly as though expecting a kick. Though amused, I did not kick him
    and he seemed to take offense saying, "Am I not worthy of receiving the
    honor of a kick" and I then had to explain things to him."
    "What didja say?"
    
    "Silly rabbi, kicks are for trids."
    
    The End
    


End file.
